castle the words that changed it all
by racheybabe
Summary: A possibility of always 3


She only heard two words, two words that changed everything, "Castle and Leaving," the rest of Captain Gate's words were just a blur.

The next thing she new she was in her car on her way to castle's place.  
As she nocked on the door she was shaking, nervously waiting for him to answer.  
The door opened and Alexis was standing there with a confused and shocked look on her face "Detective, What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Alexis, is rick here?"

"No he just left."  
"Do you know where he's gone?"

"Well uh… he didn't want…" then Martha quickly interrupts,

"Kate Darling come in." Martha said with a cheeky look upon her face.

"I'm actually here just to see castle so if you could tell me where he is please?" Kate said with a desperate look upon her face.  
"I think there's something I need to tell you before I tell you where he is, please come in and have a seat?"

Kate didn't know what to say or do, she didn't want to be rude but all she wanted to do was tell castle how she felt.

"Ok" she mumbled. Alexis turned and walked away, whilst Martha told Kate to sit on the couch.

"So Kate" she said whilst pouring two glasses of vodka for the two of them, "would you like a drink?"  
"uh no thank you, Martha can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well lately I feel like…" she paused for a moment asking her self if she should be talking about this with Martha, she wasn't sure but continued anyway, "I feel like castle's been acting strange, like he is pulling away, but I just don't understand why."

Martha sighed, "I think its because he's been hurt by you, that he…"  
"Hurt by me?" Kate interrupts with a surprised look, she can't think of anything she has done to hurt him so why could he be so upset and hurt by her.

"He over heard you saying… that you remember the shooting, he told me that he couldn't be around you any longer because it hurt him to much to know that you don't feel the same way, so he decided to get away for a while. " Kate's face dropped, her heart was slowly breaking, and she didn't know how to react. She hated her self for not telling him how she felt sooner but what was she going to do now, its to late he already hates her.

Just by looking at Kate's face when she told her, Martha could tell that Kate had still had feelings for him.  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Kate lifted her head slowly to look at Martha, a tear rolled down her beautiful soft cheek and in that moment Martha didn't need an answer to her question she already new it.

"Well then you need to go after him." Kate new that this would be her last chance to tell him how she fells. "He's up in the Hamptons" Martha softly whispered to Kate.  
"Thank you Martha, I will never forget this."  
"Good luck!" Martha shouted as Kate ran out the door.  
"What's going on?" Alexis said as she came running down the stairs.  
"She's going after him" Martha had the biggest smile on her face because she new that castle and beckett were meant to be together, however Alexis wasn't so sure she was worried about him getting hurt.

As she was driving she played with many ideas in her head of what to say to him, how to tell him that she was sorry but nothing seemed good enough. Before she new it she was there on his front door step in the pouring rain. She knocked on the door gently but there was no answer.

He knew that it was her because he had seen her pull up in the driveway and he just wasn't ready to see because he knew if he sore her that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her, and he wanted to stay mad at her because she had hurt him more then she will ever know but he wanted to hear her explanation so he just stood behind the door and listened.

"Castle, its me Kate please, please just open the door." She knew he was in their because she could hear music playing and movement coming from inside.  
"Look I know that you're in there and I know that you know that I remember the accident, so please just let me in so that I can explain." Part of her knew that he wasn't going to open the door but the other part still had hope that he might.

"Castle when I was shot and you told me that you loved me, I wasn't ready to hear it then and I Know I shouldn't of lied but I'm not very good at telling people how I fell, every time I really care for someone I always wreck it and I didn't want to do that with us." She leaned against the door pouring her heart out in hope that he might give her another chance.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've never felt this way about anyone before and it scares me because I'm not in control of my actions when I'm around you and every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach and I can barely breathe…" Castle slowly opens the door to hear the end of what she's saying to him and when he sees her their eyes instantly lock together and they smile at each other.

"And every time you look at me or bring me coffee I fall hopelessly in love with you over and over again." She whispers slowly as he pulls her closer to him and then her lips met with his for a soft passionate kiss.

"How did you know where I would be?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Oh just a lucky guess."

"My Mother told you didn't she?"


End file.
